


Silence isn't golden

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's usually pretty quiet, but sometimes he's really, really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence isn't golden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for justina_29 for the charity:water drive. Sorry this took so long! Her prompt was "kinky, forceful, dirty talk" and well...it got a little schmoopy at the end, because that's what I do? Also, contains barebacking in an established relationship.

Tommy’s wrists ached as he pulled against the scarf binding him to the headboard, but he just pulled harder, the silky material digging into the bruises that were already forming. His legs weren’t restrained, not this time, but Adam’s hand pressing down hard into his hip was enough to keep Tommy from bucking up the way he wanted to. Adam’s fingers teased over Tommy’s hard cock, dipping into the slit to pick up a drop of pre-come. Tommy groaned as Adam rubbed his fingertips together before bringing them to his lips, licking them clean, his eyes locked on Tommy’s.

“Fuck, Adam, come on. Put your fingers in me, please, I need it. Need you.” The words fell from Tommy’s lips in a rapid tumble, like he couldn’t have stopped them if he wanted to, which was probably true.

Adam wrapped his fingers loosely around Tommy’s dick, rubbing his thumb up the shaft, pressing just hard enough to milk another pearly drop from the head. He wiped that drop up too, his tongue swirling teasingly around his thumb. “Should’ve put a gag on you too, huh? You’ve got such a filthy mouth.”

Tommy groaned, trying fruitlessly to move his dick up into Adam’s grasp. “You love my filthy mouth. You love it when I tell how much I want your dick in me, how much I love your fucking fingers and your fucking tongue. You gonna give it to me? Come on, do it, I love your fucking cock so much, I need it.”

Adam’s breath came in a sharp rush that ended in a near whimper, and Tommy knew he had him. Anyone else might look at them, Tommy tied to the bed, held down by Adam’s big hands and think that Adam was running the show, but that wasn’t really right. It wasn’t exactly wrong, because Tommy would do any-fucking-thing Adam asked him to do, and he wouldn’t have to be tied down to do it, but he also knew every single one of Adam’s buttons. And one of Adam’s biggest buttons, one that practically flashed red begging to be pushed was knowing that Tommy loved everything he did to him, that he made Tommy _happy_.

A whine escaped Tommy’s throat as Adam’s slick fingers pushed inside of him, two right off the bat, just enough to stretch and burn. When he got his breath back, he licked his dry lips, and egged Adam on. “Come on, baby, fucking get your fingers in me. They feel so fucking good, but your cock would feel even better. You gonna fuck me? I can take it, fuck!”

Adam pulled his fingers out of Tommy, pushing back in with four abruptly, taking Tommy’s breath away. They’d done it with four before, hell, Tommy had been one push-twist away from taking Adam’s fist, but never quite this much this fast. “Is that better, baby? You look so gorgeous like this, I wish I could take a picture.” He twisted his fingers in Tommy’s ass, and Tommy rewarded him by arching his back as much as he could with Adam’s hand still holding him down, moaning long and loud as he pulled on the scarf, making the headboard creak under the pressure.

When Adam finally slicked up his cock and pushed into Tommy’s hole, Tommy’s brain shorted out for a second like it always did. The stretch, the fullness, the delicious little edge of far away pain that he almost wanted to chase, it all came together in a burst that shut Tommy’s mouth for a minute, words actually beyond him. Adam fucked into him with deep strokes that pounded against Tommy’s hips hard enough that he thought he might have bruises, and okay, maybe he was hoping for bruises. He drew in a shuddering breath, his throat suddenly feeling raw and dry, and just when he was about speak Adam’s mouth was on his.

Adam kissed him soft and gentle, a distinct contrast to the punishing rhythm of his hips and Tommy tugged uselessly against the scarf, his hands suddenly itching to touch Adam, to be all over his skin. He pulled his mouth away from Adam’s, panting, his tongue darting out in a futile effort to moisten his dry lips.

“Fuck, Adam, I want to touch you. So good, fuck yeah, just like that, so fucking perfect.” Tommy arched his back and rolled his hips, meeting Adam’s thrusts and driving his cock impossibly deeper in Tommy’s body, his mouth running the whole time. “Your cock feels so fucking good in me, I wish I could have it in me all the time. Fucking wake up with your cock in my ass, go to sleep with it, all the fucking time. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Adam groaned, pressing his face briefly against Tommy’s collarbone, his hips stuttering. When he pulled back from Tommy’s chest his eyes were wild, and again Tommy wished he could touch him, pull him down and kiss him until they both fell over the edge. Instead, Adam dropped down to his elbows, the change in angle meaning he couldn’t thrust as hard against Tommy’s hips, but it also meant that his lips were right next to Tommy’s ear, the perfect level to speak low and dirty.

“You know I’d love it Tommy, you’re so good, baby, so good.” Tommy’s stomach flipped over, his gut clenching at Adam’s words. For someone who was never shy when talking about sex or anything else, Tommy had always thought that Adam was weirdly quiet in bed. When he got like this, got all up close to Tommy and whispered, Tommy couldn’t take it, his own tongue freezing in his mouth.

Adam slowed his thrusts, still pushing in deep but making sure Tommy felt every inch of it sliding in and out of him. His tongue was hot when it traced the curve of Tommy’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth to nibble on the soft skin for a moment. “Love you, Tommy, love you so much. Wanna stay here forever, in this bed, in you. Never want to move.”

Tommy’s orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, hard and sudden, and he came in a hot rush with a strangled cry that started as Adam’s name. His limbs went limp, his wrists hanging from the scarf, his head lolling to the side, nudging at Adam’s until he clued in and kissed Tommy. The kiss was messy and clumsy, Tommy past coordination, but it must have been enough because soon Adam was pulling back, his head thrown back in a gorgeous arch, Tommy’s name spilling from his lips in a rough cry. His hips stuttered against Tommy’s, and Tommy felt the hot rush of Adam’s come inside of him, something that still thrilled him even months after the first time.

Just as Tommy started to level out, right as his arms were just about to ache, Adam was there, his fingers nimbly untying the knots, lips brushing gently over the bruises that were just starting to form. He leaned in to kiss Tommy softly as he wiped up the mess on Tommy’s stomach, the familiar lavender scent of the wet wipes they’d bought in a fit of brilliance filling the air. Adam nudged Tommy’s legs apart and cleaned him there too, trailing his fingers through the mess leaking from Tommy’s hole and pushing them inside just for a second like he always did. The first time, Tommy had thought it was kind of weird, possessive, but now that’s exactly what he loved about it. It was like a seal on everything, something that no one else had ever done, and maybe no one else would ever do.

“Hey.” Adam finished cleaning up, brushing his fingers through Tommy’s sweaty fringe and smiling down at him. Tommy just smiled back and snuggled closer, sighing when Adam’s arms closed around him. “You all talked out, baby?”

Tommy murmured an agreement, pushing back against where Adam’s hand was starting to card through his hair. His eyelids were already getting heavy, and he hated to be the guy who fell asleep right after, but it always happened this way when he was tied up, like not being able to move took it out of him way more. As he started to drift off, Adam’s lips were right there, pressed against his ear telling him all sorts of things, what they were going to do tomorrow, what new song he was working on that he wanted Tommy’s help with, that he loved him. In all the time they’d been together, Tommy couldn’t remember ever falling asleep without the sound of Adam’s voice in his ear. As much as Tommy talked during sex, afterwards, it was Adam that couldn’t shut up, like a dam was broken and every thought in his head just fell out his mouth until he fell asleep. Tommy sometimes thought that it should annoy him, should make it hard for him to fall asleep, but it didn’t. As he lay there, listening to Adam rattle off what they needed to get at the grocery store tomorrow, he couldn’t believe he ever fell asleep in silence.


End file.
